The present invention relates to a dispenser which automatically, in a “touch-free” manner, dispenses product from pressurized cans, such as lotion, sanitizers, or soaps.
Various arrangements are available for dispensing liquid and/or foam soaps and sanitizers in manual and automatic dispensers. The soap and sanitizers are typically packaged in rigid, semi rigid, collapsible or non collapsible containers or bottles, and flexible containers, such as “bag-in-box” containers.
The pressurized mousse style can is currently prolific in medical settings as a means of dispensing hand sanitizer. This style can would also be useful in food establishments or other manufacturing or food processing establishments where sanitary conditions are important.
Pressurized can products, such as lotions, sanitizer, or soap products, are typically dispensed manually from the can by holding the can in one hand or by attaching the can to the wall with a simple bracket and dispensing the product by tilting the activator spout or nozzle to the side, relative to its normal straight position on the can. The activation requires at least one hand to come in contact with the product container creating possible cross-contamination by different users.